


Almost Meant To Be

by Ro_Mona



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gay, Ian is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Mona/pseuds/Ro_Mona
Summary: “I think I’m gay.”Luke inhaled sharply.“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”“I just don’t think I’ve ever felt a true romantic connection with a girl, and guys are just so hot.”Luke began to put a shirt on.
Relationships: Ian MacLeod & Hana Mizuno
Kudos: 5





	Almost Meant To Be

Ian sat alone in his room, looking at Luke who was shirtlessly stocking his hat closet. Luke could tell something was off with his roommate, but he didn’t know what, and even though they were friends, he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask. Of course he didn’t need to, because Ian broke the silence with quite a shocking revelation. 

“I think I’m gay.”

Luke inhaled sharply.

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

“I just don’t think I’ve ever felt a true romantic connection with a girl, and guys are just so hot.”

Luke began to put a shirt on. 

“But what about your girlfriend?”

Ian tensed up visibly.

“Hana? Well I’m gonna break up with her. But I hope we’re still friends after. I like her a lot, just not like a girlfriend. I really want a guy, one with a raspy voice and a way with words. Possibly a baseball cap. Someone who goes to church.”

Luke stared at him. 

“Ian, I’m not g-“

“I’m just messing with you. I have _standards_ Lucas.”

Ian fell back on his bed, sighing deeper than the pit in his stomach. He then got up after lying on his bed for a couple seconds, tying his shoes and heading out the door. Luke watched him walk down the hall, his step pattern erratic as if he were giddy and nervous, but his shoulders slumped and shallow, like he was being weighed down by stress and almost sadness.

As Ian walked up to Hana’s his stomach churned like unfinished butter. He lifted his hand to knock on the door and noticed his hand shaking. He knocked, and on the other side of the door Hana heard a knock, hard and tall, like Ian. Well, tall, tall like Ian. She opened the door and her eyes lit up. 

“Ian!”

She hugged him and kissed his cheek, but he pushed her away, grabbing her arms gently.

“We need to talk.”

Hana shifted her weight from her right foot to her left, a nervous habit she had.

“What’s up?”

“I-“

Ian sighed.

“I think I’m gay.”

Hana looked at him, waiting for him to say it was a joke, to laugh in her face and say ‘gotcha’, to pinch her sides and cheeks, and kiss her face, and say ‘I love you, even if you are gullible.’ 

But it didn’t happen, he just stared at her nervously. She began to tear up. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to cry over it, because it wasn’t his fault. Before she knew it, tears were flooding out of her eyes. Ian hugged her, burying his nose in her protagonist coloured curls. 

“I’m sorry.”

She hugged back, sobbing into the area just below his shoulder because he was quite a bit taller than her. Of course this would happen to her pink haired self. What doesn’t happen to her? All the good things probably. 

Once all her tears had run out she pulled away, sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve. She looked at him with red puffy eyes.

“It’s- it’s okay. Really, I don’t blame you, just- um... can we still be friends?” 

“Of course.”

Ian smiled at her. She laughed a little, still sniffling.

“You know, we were almost meant to be.”

“I suppose. I like it better this way though.”

“Yeah,”

Her heart ached.

“Me too...”


End file.
